


A gift all tied up for you~

by CrowsAce



Series: 31 Days of festive angst [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Forced Kissing, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, festive angst, nudity but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Warnings: forced nudity (though nothing really explicit), forced kissing, restraints, semi-kiddnapping
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: 31 Days of festive angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A gift all tied up for you~

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: forced nudity (though nothing really explicit), forced kissing, restraints, semi-kiddnapping

Virgil frowned as he walked into his room, he could tell something was wrong before he even opened the door.

Inside his eyes instantly landed on something tied up on his bed, red glittery ribbons wrapped up nicely into a neat little bow.

Virgil blinked at his gift before moving his gaze to the other side of his room, where much to his surprise ~~not~~ ,  Janus stood.

"Virgil darling, I know we've had our big falling out, I said some things  _ you  _ said some things, but I hope now we can move on from all of that and put the past behind us. Hmm what do you say? I've even brought you a gift? I know it's something you've always wanted~" Janus purred as he walked across the room to stand near the other.

"I give it to you in good faith, that you know I mean well for Thomas and the other's, am I forgiven?"

Virgil looked away from the side, to his gift and back again, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. "Sure, I'll forgive you, I hope you can forgive me?"

Janus chuckled as he began making his way from the room, "As long as you make sure to take good care of it and don't break it too badly right away, then you are forgiven."

Virgil's smirk grew into a crooked smile as he closed his bedroom door and turned back to his gift, slowly approaching, and delighting in the way it was softly shaking.

  
  


Roman meanwhile was absolutely terrified, he had been on his way to the kitchen when arms wrapped around him, quickly subduing him and carrying him away. Janus had stripped him off his clothes and wrapped him up in red ribbon and gagging him before carrying him to Virgil's room and depositing him on the bed.

_ " _ Don't  _ behave yourself Roman, Virgil  _ doesn't  _ like it when his pets are obedient." _

That was the only thing the side said to him.

Roman had tried struggling, he thought he had almost gotten free when a hand roughly spanking him stopped him, Janus had tightened the ribbons and got back to waiting, then Virgil came in.

  
  


Now the other side was slowly approaching, his eyes filled with a dark hunger, that crooked smile sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

Standing over the smaller side Virgil ran his fingers through the other's hair waiting till the other relaxed a little before yanking on the strands and forcing his head back, exposing the others neck, he chuckled at the other's cry of pain and then crouched down so he could put his face up to the others.

" Oh princey, do you have any idea how long I've wanted this, you at my mercy. Looks like Christmas has come earlier this year for me~"

He moaned as he kissed the other, forcing his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of him, he tried enticing the others tongue to play, unfortunately Roman didn't respond, but over time he will learn to.

This was after all, one gift Virgil wouldn't be retunring~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft these just keep getting shorter and shorter don't they, at least im updating tonight XD
> 
> After the tenth my deadlines (and uni) will be over so I'll be able to get back to regularly writing properly and make some more longer chapters (I may do some part 2's of any of the ones I've already done if anyone wants me too)
> 
> Send me prompts over on tumblr  
> elegantcrowsace


End file.
